Michigan Mercers
by Pure Black
Summary: Jack survived, but Bobby messed up their relationship by telling him a well protected secret. Jack reacted badly and Bobby left everything behind. Now, 2 years later he comes back after receiving a mysterious phone call from Jerry, and he is not alone...
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**FOUR BROTHERS**

**MICHIGAN MERCERS**

**_Chapter 1_**

**By Pure Black**

**Beta**: Tammy

**Info:** This is the REAL Michigan Mercers, my other story _protect me from what I want_ was previously posted underneath this title.

CHECK OUT: www.livejournal. com/users/draycious

* * *

Bobby watched the rain pour down the window of his car. He was heading back home to Detroit after an absence of two years. Time had passed quickly, almost to quickly. In a way this whole scenario had a deja vue feeling to it. Roughly two and a half years ago he had been in exactly the same situation. Two and a half year ago, give or take a few weeks, he had been on his way home to go see his mother's funeral, and Jackie had been shoot. Jack had survived and the whole ordeal with finding his mother's killer had been over and dealt with. Sweet was dead: it was finished. Everything had been peaceful. Jack had been allowed to go back home from the hospital only a week after the shooting and together Angel, Jeremiah and himself had taken care of their baby brother. Then, two and a half years ago he had made a fatal mistake.

Bobby stopped his car. If he drove while thinking about his mistake he wouldn't mind the road. He knew that by experience.

**FLASH BACK**

Bobby and Jack took a walk in the neighbourhood. A couple of guys screamed faggot to Jack and Jack had to physically restrain Bobby from beating the shit out of them. Jack had forcefully dragged him away from the men and over to a park bench away from the guys.

"Shit Jackie! Since when did you have muscles?" He said as he tried to wind down.

"I've always had them but I figured why use them when I can let my brothers do all the work?" he said in his usual teasing, half dry voice.

"Well you aren't getting away with it no more!" I told him warningly and pointed my finger at him. He have me a grin that quickly faded and I knew something was up.

"Alright, out with it baby brother!" I said and pulled him into a half hug, very macho and rough. It seemed to be enough for him to make up his mind.

"Look Bobby, you know all those fairy jokes you provide?" he asked.

"Yeah? What about them?"

"It isn't funny no more, not that it ever was to begin with." Jack said seriously.

"How do you figure that little brother?" I asked calmly. I wasn't about to give in; Jack simply had to like the situation here. I leaned back and spread my legs wide. I was so busy getting familiar with the bench that I almost missed his response.

"Coz it's true."

I blinked. My facial features must have showed my surprise because Jack looked unsettled.

"What?" I asked dazed. Jackie jumped up and stood looming over me like an ominous shadow.

"It is true, alright? You have been right about me all these fucking years!" Jackie yelled at me.

"Oh shit," I said still in shock. I looked at my brothers' grim face.

"'Oh shit' Bobby? Is that all you've got to say? Well fuck you man!" Jackie said and stormed away. That got me out of my stupor and I ran after him.

"Jackie!" I yelled. Damn, he was fast. He ignored me so I ran in front of him and blocked his path.

"Jackie, Jack, JACK!" I yelled up his face. I grabbed hold of his shoulders and he finally stopped.

"What?" He spat.

"Hey man, why are you acting up and shit? I am still your bigger brother and I can still kick your ass. Look, I don't care what you are. You are a fairy, so fucking what?" I said with conviction.

"Why don't you care? You've always called homosexuals fagots and all kinds of names."

"So? It's just words, alright?" I said quickly when it looked like Jack might walk away again.

"How do I know for sure, huh? You might just be saying that," Jack argued. I answered without thinking.

"I know because I am in love with a man."

"…"

"Jackie! Talk to me!" I said and regretted that I was born with a big mouth. The blank look in Jackie's eyes was scary since he wasn't very good at hiding what he felt. Jackie shook his head.

"Are you saying that all these years that you've made fun of me you've been gay too?"

"Not gay Jack, BI. I see it more as a assurance of the maximum pleasure in my sex life," I said, not entirely comfortable with being referred to as gay.

"Who's the man?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"The man you're in love wit? He must be someone special if he managed to catch a Mercer, and you as to that."

"He's a Mercer himself," I said and slapped a hand over my mouth. What the fuck is wrong with you today! My brains screamed at me. I wanted to rip out my own goddamn tongue when I saw Jack pale drastically.

"Which one of us is it?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"That's it. Let's go Jack," I said and turned around. I began to walk home since I didn't want to answer any more questions. The little pest had other thoughts in mind and followed me.

"Which one Bobby? Tell me!" Jack shouted. I ignored him and kept walking.

"Answer me Bobby. Which one of your brothers do you want to fuck?" he yelled. I was startled when he turned me around and punched me. I lost my balance and fell down but I got up quickly.

"What the fuck?" I yelled as I blocked another punch thrown my way. "What the hell are you doing? I fucking taught you how to fight!" I yelled.

"Just answer the goddamn question Bobby!" When Jack hit me again I lost my temper and rage took over. I punched him over and over again until Jack was down on the ground. Then I realized I was crying.

"I fucking love you Jack!" I yelled in despair and emotional pain. He looked up at me with disgust.

"I love you man," I said again and tried to hug him but he shoved me away.

"You're disgusting Bobby! Lusting after your own brother. Well guess what, you aren't no brother of mine!" he spat. I was stunned.

"Jackie…" I said weakly.

"No! Leave me and my brothers alone, you hear!" I looked down on him but I didn't recognize him as my brother. Behind all that blood there was a fierce face staring back at me, full of anger and determination.

I was not wanted.

So I left.

**END FLASHBACK**

Bobby sighed deeply and continued to drive towards his childhood home. He liked to call it home; even through he hadn't lived their all his life. He also owned an apartment now, but he didn't refer to it as 'home'.

He had gotten a phone call from Jerry two days ago. He had been surprised to say the least. When he left two years ago, he had left without saying good-bye; he didn't even leave a note and no telephone number, no nothing.

Jerry must have been searching for him for a very long time.

Jerry had been very short. He had told him to come home because something was very wrong, but no matter how much Bobby has tried to get more information, Jerry was like a brick wall.

"You'll see when ya get here," he had said.

So Bobby was now worrying himself sick while driving hours and hours a day to get home. He wasn't going home alone however. He glanced in the drivers mirror and looked at the backseat. A man in his mid 30's like himself lay sprawled with a blanket over him. He was sound asleep. He wondered what his brothers would think about his guest, but he couldn't leave him right now. Thank god it's only an hour left of this hell ride, he thought as he saw the road sign.

He parked his car outside his mum's house.

"Home sweet home" he murmured without any happiness. He really didn't want to face his brothers right now. He knew he'd be confronted, even if Jackie hadn't told the others about his sexual preferences. Still, Jack might have.

"Double shit in that case," Bobby murmured and stepped out of the car. He closed his front door and opened the back.

"Jared, come on wake up!" he told the man underneath the blanked. His efforts of waking him up were in vain however. He gave up when Jared didn't even twitch an eye after being poked at… hard.

"Sleep then you piece of shit. I have no idea why I keep you around anyway." Bobby muttered angrily as he began to hoist the man up.

He looked at the white, almost deadly pale face and the shadows underneath his eyes. The corners of his eyelids were slightly reddish. Jared was a handsome man, yes you could still see that, but right now nobody could get past the fact that he was sick.

"You're heavy as fuck Jared," Bobby complained as he lifted the man up bridal style. It wouldn't be right to leave Jared in the car. Bobby kicked the door closed so the whole neighborhood must have heard it. His brothers certainly did.

The front door opened and Angel poked out his head. Closely behind him stood Jerry and Jack. Bobby ignored the last person mentioned.

"Bobby! What's going on?" Angel asked and came out to help him.

"It's alright. I've got him," Bobby said. "Look, I'll explain inside. Just hold up the door for me." Bobby went inside and placed Jared on the coach. His mind registered that everything was still looking the same.

"What's wrong with him?" Angel asked and nodded towards Jared.

"Nothing." They all looked at him as if he were crazy. "Look, it's non of your goddamn business. Let him sleep for a while, and he'll be fine after that. Now tell me why the hell you brought me here when I obviously have other business to take care off as you can see."

Angel and Jerry looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Bobby didn't know what Jack thought since he had refused to even look at his little brother.

"Well Bobby… shit I don't know where to begin," Jerry finally said. He didn't have to because Bobby's cell phone rang.

"Hang on guys, I have to answer." They nodded. "Yah, Bobby." The others looked on with great interest and he tried hard to ignore them.

"No, I am home… Detroit. Yah, Jared is with me. No shit? Are you shitting me? She's gonna kill me. Are you sure? All right, all right. I believe you but shit… I promised I was gonna be there for the birth. I can't believe I am missing it! So you're in the waiting room? For how long have you been there? Three hours! Fuck, that's a long time. You have me worried here, that's my girl in there!" he glanced up briefly when he heard gasps and he saw the shocked faces of his brothers staring back at him. "Look, I'll call you later, alright? Give them all my love and I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye!" he hung up. "What are you all staring at?" he demanded.

"What was that all about? Who is that girl?" Jerry asked.

"Uh… I was going to tell you. You see I am married." The silence after that announcement was like something he had never felt before. To escape the stares he began to fuss over Jared. Jack suddenly began to laugh slightly hysterically. Then he burst out in tears and ran upstairs. Bobby sat there, not understanding anything of what was going on. Everything felt weird and awkward. Bobby had caught a glance at Jack and he had looked sickly.

Angel broke the silence.

"Jack told us."

Bobby stiffened.

"Told you what?" he stalled.

"About the whole fucking fairy thing, so I am surprised to hear you're married... To a _girl_. I thought Jared over there was your partner."

"What exactly did he say to you?"

Jerry sighed.

"C'mon man! Just tell us already!" he said.

"Fine. I am Bi-sexual, I am mostly with girls and I am currently married. Is that why I am here? So you can question me on my sexuality?" he asked feeling frustrated.

"No!" Angel said with a glare. "You're here because something is wrong with our baby brother. Something has been ever since you left and now it's worse than ever."

"Yeah! And why the hell did you leave? You left no note, no nothing! I've spent two years looking for your ass!" Jerry shouted.

"We'll talk about that later!" Bobby said with determination. He was not about to let himself get confronted about _that_ right now. "Tell me about Jack instead. Is he sick?"

"No, yes. Maybe. I don't know. Jackie can't sleep at night and when he does he is screaming for you. At first we thought he was having nightmares about the shooting, but we sat down and talked to him and after that we ruled that out. He told us it wasn't because of the shooting, but coz of something else."

"What else?" Bobby immediately asked Angel. Jerry sat down in one of the armchairs.

"We don't know. He isn't talking," Angel said. Jerry and Angel exchanged a look that Bobby caught but didn't question. Normally he would but he was already out in deep waters.

"Maybe you can talk to him?" Jerry said. Bobby almost said 'not likely' but managed to bite his tongue.

"You should know that he is dangerously thin, anorexic almost. I am surprised you didn't mention it," Angel continued.

"I never looked," he said honestly. "I was preoccupied with Jared," he lied. They looked at him sceptically but didn't mention it.

"Is Ma's room empty?" Bobby asked, changing the subject.

"Yes it is but I don't know where to store that guy," Jerry said and gestured towards Jared.

"Don't worry 'bout it. He'll sleep with me." His brothers raised their eyebrows. "Not like that! C'mon just look at him, he is half dead!" Bobby burst out.

"Whatever you say big bro."

"I didn't believe it when Jack first told me. You don't look like a fairy to me," Angel said.

"Damn right I don't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to dump this piece of meat upstairs."

He picked Jared up and went up the stairs. He felt his knees bend at the extra weight and damn near fell down the way he had just come, but he somehow managed to keep upright and move past the last few steps.

"Fuck Jared, you just had to fuck yourself up, didn't you?" he said as he threw him down the bed. Jared didn't even notice.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**MICHIGAN MERCERS**

**CHAPTER 2**

**BETA:** D.A. Woods

**INFO: **www. livejournal/users/draycious

* * *

"Hey Bobby!" Angel called out when he got back downstairs. 

"What?" he asked.

"You're not leaving until Jack is sorted out, are you?"

"Why do you even ask me that?" he said and began his hunt for food in the kitchen. He hadn't eaten much those days when he had been on the road. Angel followed him, he had always been big on the food. He also had a certain thing for chewing with his mouth open.

"You said to that person you spoke to on the phone that you'll come home as soon as possible."

"That, I intend to."

"Just so you know, Jack will take a while to straighten out. It's been two years man." Bobby got irritated by hearing that. What was that supposed to mean?

"Why the hell haven't you two assholes been doing anything sooner? Why do you load this shit over to me?" he asked and glared angrily at Angel. Angel had always been irresponsible, shit, he didn't really blame him but when it came to family, he would have thought Angel had a little bit more than collecting dust in his brain. Jerry was a father, he should be able to take care of his little brother at least.

"We've tried man, but what were we supposed to do? We've been trying to track down your ass since Jack clearly _needs _you. He has always turned to you. Besides that we've forced him into therapy."

Bobby couldn't help but laugh when he heard that. A Mercer in therapy?

"Oh I don't think that worked very well," he said with a laugh.

"It ain't funny man! We had to bribe the therapist not to press charges after Jack punched his teeth in!" Angel exclaimed. Bobby laughed harder at that and a few tears spilled.

"Yah!" Angel said.

"He's a Mercer alright!" Bobby said. Even trough he was angry, disappointed and much more at Jack he still loved him very much.

"Who is the guy up there?" Angel asked and meant Jared. Bobby threw him a nasty look and began to roam through the refrigerator.

"That's what I wanna know!" a voice exclaimed from behind them.

"I'll tell you Jerry, Angel. Just sit the fuck down out there. This will only take a minute," he said with his concentration of balancing various ingredients for a sandwich. They actually listened to him and went to the living room.

"Curious mother fuckers," he mumbled. He rubbed his hands together when he finished the sandwich. It looked ravishing. He made sure to grab the bottle of beer before he went out to his waiting brothers. He had really taken his time in the kitchen, mainly to irritate his brothers. They couldn't much argue with him since he was the one in control here. When he arrived they were broth looking at him impatiently. He gave them a smirk.

"You fucker! You are enjoying this, aren't yah?" Jerry accused.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that or I'll kick your black ass!" he threatened. That's right, tell them whose in charge here, he thought. They all fell silent. Bobby wasn't bothered with the stares he received, instead he calmly took a mouthful of beer and a bite of his sandwich. He began.

"All things you'll hear is between us and won't leave this room, got that?" he said seriously. They nodded. Before he had a change to continue a new voice joined in.

"Are you having the reunion party without me?" If his name hadn't been Bobby Mercer he might have jumped put of his skin in surprise. Bobby hurried to say something before the silence got any more awkward.

"If you want to listen, go ahead and sit your ass down, but I don't wanna hear shit from you." It was the first time he had spoken directly to Jack in two years. He still didn't look at him through. Jack sat down silently.

"His name is Jared. He is currently on the Bobby Mercer's special detox, so he looks like shit."

"Detox? You mean drugs?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, he's quitting. Looks like La Vida Loca haven't made you loose all your IQ in bed yet." He could see that Angel was fighting with himself not to respond to the jibe. "I am taking care of Jared, we go way back even through you've never heard me speak of him. You will not speak to him about his past, or our common history together. Either way he will tell you nothing but he might kick your asses. If so, don't come bitching to me. Consider this your warning… When I left two years ago I went to Jared and lived together with him. During that time I met my wife Maria and we married last year, nice and simple."

"Maria what?" Jerry asked.

"Mercer"

"Yeah I know, I meant before that and you know it!"

Bobby hesitated.

"Lopez," he finally said.

"LOPEZ" his bothers shouted in chorus. Angel began laughing as well as the others.

"Shut your big ass teeth!" he snapped at Jerry.

"Did you hear that? Bobby married a _Spanish _chica!" Angel yelled.

"And here we thought you didn't like Spanish Bobby, Sofi will be thrilled when he finds out about this!" Jerry said happily.

"Don't you dare!" Bobby said threatingly but it didn't have its desired effect.

"Or what Bobby? You'll swear at us in Spanish or something?" Jerry asked.

"Well I might," Bobby murmured. He had been yelled at enough to pick up a line or two.

"That was funny and all but we wanna know more, right Jerry?" Angel said and Jerry nodded. With his glare firmly in place he continued.

"She is having her baby in the hospital right now, unless she has already had it."

"Is it yours?" they all asked him immediately and he stared them down, daring them to ask him again. They didn't.

"I want to go back as soon as possible," he told them bluntly.

"Where exactly is that?" Angel asked. Jack had been surprisingly quiet so far.

"I live in LA now."

"LA!" they repeated.

"Yeah. It's a good place. I live in a good neighborhood and I've got myself a fairly good job. Life's good."

"What kind of job?" Jerry asked with interest, ever the proper one.

"I steel shit."

"BOBBY!"

"Well alright fine, I am working with teenagers."

"What, you Bobby? Get the fuck outta here! What do you do to them?" Jerry asked.

"Hey, I can handle teens you know, and if I don't I shoot them, but mostly I talk to them." His brothers shook their heads.

"Like what, a councilor?" Angel asked.

"Yeah exactly." he said and leaned forward. "I work for a private school. Jared got me in. Apparently some uncle of his did the owner a favor once so…" he trailed off, knowing that his brothers got it.

"… and they pay you for doing what, fucking them up even more? Bobby, do you even have any qualifications at all for this kind of job?" Jerry asked. Bobby shrugged carelessly.

"So what? I wing it." His bothers groaned as one. They knew all about that.

"Hey, no one have killed themselves yet so instead of sitting there giving me all kinds of shit you should praise me or something," he said, feeling slightly insulted. He wasn't that bad, was he?

"Yeah right!" Angel said. "It's only a matter of time brother, they will begin to drop dead all around you soon."

"There are so many thing in your story which doesn't add up Bobby," Jerry interrupted. Bobby knew there was. He couldn't tell them that he was married only because he wanted to save his own ass, neither could he tell them who Jared really was. It wouldn't work out well with his brothers if he did, he was sure of it. Besides, he very much wanted Jack to think he had moved on with his life, and that he wasn't still crying on the inside for what Jack had said to him. Neither did he want his brothers to think he had been gone two whole long years, doing no good.

"When are you leaving?" Jack suddenly asked.

"Are you that eager to get rid of me?" Bobby asked lightly while in reality it really hurt.

"Maybe," Jack said expressionless.

"Man, will you shut the fuck up!" Angel said.

"Angel!" Jerry scolded.

"Look, I will only be here for a couple of days. I want to go home as soon as possible so you don't need to worry about me being around much," he said bluntly to Jack and stared him right in the eyes. Jack was pale and he set his mouth in a thin line. Without warning Jack stood up and left without another word.

"What the hell…" Bobby said to himself.

"I told you he was acting weird," Angel said.

"That ain't weird, that's fucked up! Bobby said.

"Somehow it's all related to you Bobby," Jerry told him. "it must be. Every time we mention you name or when he calls out for you at night… why did you _really _leave us that day? We all know you were with Jack right before you left. What happened between you two?" Jerry asked him.

"Nothing. I told him I was BI, he told me he was gay and then he freaked for no reason." I also told him I was in love with him, he added silently in his own mind.

"There is more to it or else you wouldn't have left like that. It's not like you man," Angel said.

"You're right, it isn't. Bobby, you're usually confronting things straight away," Jerry agreed. Bobby sighed deeply.

"Look, you can think whatever the hell you want but I've already told you what happened. As we're getting no where with this I'll be upstairs, sleeping. Don't wake me up or I'll kill you, got that?" he said and his bothers agreed reluctantly.

As he walked past Jack's door upstairs he could have sworn he heard crying, but he didn't want to check that out. Two years ago and he wouldn't even have thought of it twice, but now he had drifted further away from his brothers than ever before.

"That's fucked up," he said as he entered his room. He had taken to sometimes talking to himself, it got lonely when Jared was dead to the world all the time.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**MICHIGAN MERCERS**

CHAPTER THREE

_By Pure Black_

* * *

**The Next day**

Bobby woke up around noon, and he was satisfied over the fact that his brothers had taken him seriously and didn't wake him up. He took a quick glance at Jared beside him in bed and almost cried out when he found Jared staring back at him.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed and clutched his racing heart.

"Right here and now?" Jared asked innocently.

Bobby gave him one of his best glares before sitting up. "You startled me!" he said sourly. "You've been unconscious for God knows how long!"

"I didn't know you believe in the man up there," Jared said teasinglybut Bobby ignored him.

"Come on, get up. We're at my mothers house and my brothers are without a doubt waiting for me… _us, _downstairs." Suddenly the prospect of getting out of bed didn't seem so alluring. Bobby still felt tired from the endless drive up to this place, and he didn't feel like arguing with his brothers, because there was no doubt in his mind that an discussion would arise as soon as they set their foot downstairs. He knew there were a lot of unanswered questions, and he currently kept a lot of secrets from his brothers, but he wasn't ready to explain how everything was related to each other yet. His brothers didn't _need_ to know about the past couple of two years in his life.

Jared sat up slowly and grimaced. He had never been a morning person, or a day person. He had always preferred the night, just like Bobby.

"What have you told them about me?"

"Nothing much," Bobby said truthfully as he swung his legs out of bed. He yawned widely and scratched his chest absently.

"Baboon," Jared said.

"Shut up!" Bobby spat playfully. "I know you, and I know you've got a booner just from looking at this bad boy body!" he said and gestured over himself. Jared snorted

"You wish," Jared said with a smirk. "But really, what did you tell them?" he insisted to know. Bobby shrugged and began to look around the room for some fresh underwear while talking.

"I said that you and I go way back, but that's all they know. I told them that your uncle gave me my current job due to favour, but I didn't mind the details on that one... and uh," he trailed off as he realised that all his clothes was still in the bag he had brought with him. He shook his head at himself for being so distracted. "They also know that I live in LA; and that I'm _married_," he said and rolled his eyes. He was confident he would never get used to that word in the sense of speaking about himself as married. "They know that I lived with you after I left Detroit."

Jared snorted again.

"_Lived_ with me," he said. "That's a way of putting it," he continued dryly and Bobby gave hima wry smile while meeting Jared's eyes.

"I didn't know what else to say," he confessed. Jared nodded and quickly changed the subject.

"Have you told them about Maria yet?" he asked instead. Bobby nodded and let out a little triumphant noise as he fished up a pair of underwear from the bag. Without a second thought he dropped his current underwear and stood naked in front of Jared, but neither one of them cared.

"Yeah, I told them. They overheard me talking to a friend of hers so there was nothing left to do about it."

"What did they say?" Jared asked curiously as he too began to get dressed in some of the clothes Bobby had been so kind to bring with him.

"They thought it was fucking hilarious that I've married a Spanish girl." Bobby put on his blue jeans and a grey hood sweater, and almost lost his balance but Jared managed to catch him and Bobby could quickly upright himself. "Remember Sofi, the crazychickI told you about?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" Jared asked and glanced up from the bag he was still digging through.

"That's the reason why they found it funny," Bobby finished. Jared took a moment to think about it.

"I would have to agree, if I didn't already know the reasons behind that so called marriage, that is," he slowly said.

"Oh yeah? How did you figure that?" Bobby asked and threw himself back on the bed so he bounced a couple of times.

"Well, it _is _kind of hypocritical of you, don't you think?" Jared pointed out and Bobby sat up and thought about it.

"I guess…" he finally admitted. Jared nodded, satisfied that he had been proven right.

"Exactly," he said. "Now, get your ass over here and give me a hug!" Jared said and Bobby smiled and complied. Before they parted Bobby dove in and gave Jared a lazy kiss which was returned. The mood between them was very easy going as they drew apart.

"Let's go downstairs and meet your notorious brothers, love," Jared said. Bobby nodded.

"It's your funeral man," he said with a shrug and ducked outside the door.

"Asshole!" Jared called after him but soon followed.

* * *

"Yo!" Angel said as soon as he spotted them. 

"Yo back," Jared said lazily and looked carefully at each brother. He supposed they were in the living room, judging from the TV and couch. His eyes landed on Jack and he slowly looked him up and down, not bothering about the fact that everyone saw him checking Jack out.

"Do you starve yourself, kid?" he said, not really asking. "For what, exactly? Attention? News flash for you, nobody cares!" Jared said cruelly and Angel flew out of the couch he had been seated in.

"Motherfucker!" he yelled and Bobby hurriedly stepped in front of Jared to stop Angel from jumping him.

"Whoa!" he yelled. "Calm down!" he spread his arms wide to keep Angel from gettingpast him. Angel was right in his face and Bobby could see how upset his brother was over the remark. He silently cursed. How was it that he always got caught up in the middle of situations such like these?

"Did yah hear what he just said about our baby brother?" Angel shouted in his face. "Well, Bobby? Did yah?!"

"Yes Angel, I did!" he shouted back. "So what? It's not like he is wrong! Now sit your ass down!" he said and showed Angel back forcefully. Angel stilled.

"What did you just say?" he asked in disbelief. Bobby closed his eyes for a second, debating whether he should continue thatroad or not. He decided to tell them what was on his mind.

"Jared is right. Jack _is_ starving himself for attention! What else could it be? He isn't sick, and according to Jerry he is not on drugs. What do you make of that, huh?" he said. It never occurred to him that there could be a million of other reasons why Jack was so thin and he didn't have time to think about it at the moment.

"Think about it Bobby!" Jerry said and jumped on the discussion.

"I have!" Bobby snarled, even if it wasn't true. He turned to his other brother. "I still think Jared is right!" he told Angel defiantly.

"Jack is **not** starving himself for some bloody attention, he is not like that!" Angel argued right back.

"_Obviously_, he is!" Bobby said bitingly.

"_HE _is in the room, quit fucking talking about me as if I'm not here!" Jack spat out. Bobby had actually forgotten thathis baby brother was sitting there in a corner. Jack could be so easy to overlook sometimes.

"The fairy is taking tone Bobby. What are ya going to do about _that_?" Jared asked. Everyone starting yelling at the same time so no one could make out any of it. Bobby had a hard time preventing his brothers from reaching Jared and doing him bodily harm. Bobby knew what Jared was trying to do, but he didn't think now was such a good time, trying to provoke an reaction out of Jack to see how damaged he really was.

"Everyone, CALM DOWN!" Bobby shouted and it had its desired effect. Since young years his brothers had learned that Bobby's words were law and unless you wanted your ass kicked around the room you obeyed them.

"Listen, Jared, stop making smart ass comments, it is too goddamn early for that!"

"Early my ass," Angel murmured. Bobby silenced him with a look. "And _you_ my dear bothers, you better not bait Jared. Got that?" he said sternly and let his gaze sweep over them. They all murmured their consent to Bobby's immediate satisfaction.

"Good, now come on Jared, let's grab something to eat. I'm starving, and I'd hate to see you die of starvation," he said and began to walk towards the kitchen, confident that Jared would follow him.

"Oh, starve like Lil' Jackie you mean?" Jared said loudly in the kitchen door.

"_Jared_," Bobby tried to sound stern but it certainly came out sounding pretty amused instead. Jared grinned and licked his lips. Bobby couldn't help but laugh at his companion. Jared always had that effect on him. He simply found Jared and his dry humor hilarious.

"Alright, so it was funny!" he admitted quietly so his brothers wouldn't hear him.

"I knew you'd see it my way, " Jared said. " So what are you making me?" he asked brightly as he dropped down in a chair.

"Excuse me?" Bobby exclaimed outraged. "You're making your own fucking food! You eat it, you make it!" He said and that rule sounded pretty good in his ears, and long as he didn't have to live by it himself.

"_Aww_, Bobby…" Jared said with puppy eyes. Bobby looked away, feeling uncomfortable. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist so he said roughly "Grow up man, and show the world that you're 33!" but Jared was hard to ignore… and after giving the man yet another glance he knew he was lost. Jared looked… cute. Not that he'd ever admit it!

"Just give me something of whatever it is you're having," Jared said confidently and Bobby found himself complying. "What are we going to do today?" Jared continued. Bobby began to slice some bred and butter them for them.

"That depends, are you going to faint on me again you faggot?" he asked with a quick look at Jared.

"Ha! That's fucking rich coming from you Bobby!" Jared said with a laugh. Bobby blushed and decided that a change of subject was in order.

"Yeah, yeah," he said hurriedly. He stuck his head in the refrigerator. "Orange or…what the hell? Who the hell bought _carrot juice?" _he yelled. He was suspicious of everything that was considered healthy and not fast food.

"Who do you _think_?" Angel shouted back before answering his own question in the next breath. "Jerry, man! He's the health freak among us!"

"Hey! It has many vitamin's!" Bobby heard Jerry defend himself from the living room and he smiled slightly before shaking his head. "Whatever," Bobby murmured to himself. He turned away from the refrigerator and addressed Jared.

"Well? Do you want normal juice that normal people drink, or this frigging thing?" he asked and held up the box with carrot juice for Jared to see.

"Normal, I'd hate to attract an orange skin color."

"Well, carrot juice it is man!" Bobby said cheerfully, knowing that Jared was a vain man.

"Shut up," Jared murmured. Bobby turned around.

"Now, is _that_ the way to speak to your favourite guy?" Bobby teased, but filled up both glasses with orange juice.

Jared shook his head and drank thirstily from the glass Bobby handed him.

"Perhaps not, but what do I care?" he said when he came up for air. He motioned for a refill which Bobby did with an eye roll. Then he got the sandwiches and they could finally eat.

"I thought we could go and visit and old friend today," Bobby said, answering Jared's earlier asked question

"Which one? I've got many old friends," Jared asked easily. The man had an aura of carelessness and Jared certainly always seemed carefree and not a bit troubled, even if he perhaps should be.

Bobby gave him a meaningful look, knowing that his brothers was most likely eaves-dropping on everything they said. Someone always did in this house. There was no such thing as privacy around here.

"I was more thinking of an old friend we have in _common_. It's more fun that way, makes me feel… all warm and cosy." Jared grinned at his words, knowing what they meant.

"I bet you do. Well, why not?" he said. "Let's go see this friend of ours… after breakfast that is," Jared said with a smile and dug in with a renewed eagerness. A newlight had been lit in Bobby's eyes, and he too was very eager to get started. He'd take care of Jack later.

* * *


End file.
